With the promotion and application of information technology, in our life and work, more and more electronic ways for currency settlement have been adopted. The electronic currency settlement way not only has advantages of convenience and speed, but also can reduce the cash pressure of the central bank. At present, the electronic settlement way has been applied to the settlement of various industries such as shopping in the department store and high-end consumption in exclusive shop, also applied to some entertainment venues such as karaoke parlors, bars, theatres and so on, and further applied to some special industries, such as gas stations, stops, toll stations, parks and so on.
Wherein, POS (Point Of Sale) machines as terminal equipments of electronic charging system are the electronic devices with which the consumers contact most often in the daily consumption by swiping card, and during its use, the confidentiality of sensitive information like password of the users is the most concern of users. A general POS machine includes a host machine, a touch screen and a password keyboard. Usually, the keyboard has a encryption processing unit disposed therein to make an encryption protection for the password inputted by the user, but the touch screen do not provide a function of inputting password and do not have an encryption processing unit, thus, the user can use only the password keyboards to implement an operation of inputting password. However, the above-mentioned POS machine exists following potential security problems: because the touch screen has no encryption function for the information inputted, some criminals much more likely change the touch screen of the POS machine to mislead the user to input password by using the touch screen, thereby embezzling the password of the user easily. Except the above-mentioned POS machines, other electronic devices such as ATM machines, safes and so on also exist above-mentioned potential security problems.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a safety protection device and a corresponding safety protection method of an electronic device touch screen, which is able to be used for detecting whether the touch screen of the above-mentioned electronic device has been refitted illegally to threat the sensitive information security of user, thereby solving above defects.